


Flash Fiction Friday: Asami cheats in a Cumpetition.

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cumplay, F/F, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Other, Sex Toys, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday, using the following reader prompt: Korrasami Futas competition: Who can make the other cum first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Asami cheats in a Cumpetition.

“Asami, this is cheating!” Korra scowled, looking down at the contraption locked around her lap. She could only barely see her cock underneath the wires and machinery, including a heavy pump with a few slowly rotating gears. “And...I’m not comfortable having something so...busy down there.”

“Yeah, well, you should’ve thought of that when you decided to cheat last time.” Asami answered back swiftly, moving to take position alongside her lover. Aside from the robotic chaos strapped around Korra’s lap both girls were completely naked, and Asami’s cock hung nicely from her lap already thick and heavy. “If you’re allowed to ‘cum bend’ to make sure you shoot the furthest, I’m allowed to use my talents to make you cum quicker. Simple as that.” Korra just pouted at the explanation, but she couldn’t really refute the other woman’s claims. With a soft grunt she spit in her palm and moved her hand down, across Asami’s shaft so her hand could wrap keenly around the length. Already her lover throbbed within her, and she looked up at Asami with a soft blush on her cheeks.

“Ready?” She inquired, and Asami simply nodded. Korra quickly went to work; stroking her hand back and forth as the two girls knelt side by side, her fingers tight around Asami’s length as she feverishly pumped her partner’s cock. As she worked; however, she soon noticed that her beloved Asami wasn’t doing...well...anything. She simply knelt there with her hands behind her back, her member getting stroked by Korra’s dark fingers, a smug expression on her face. Korra’s own cock was left trapped in that machine, gripped firmly on all sides by it while it stayed hitched around her waist. “Y...You’re not even going to try?!”

“Oh, I’ll try and win.” Asami responded confidently, and licked her lips before slipping forward to give Korra a tiny peck on the cheek. “Once I get a half decent handjob out of you first, love.”

Korra did just that, pumping her hand over her lover’s member faster and faster. She put the girl’s teasing gaze out of her mind as she stared down at Asami’s cock, throbbing and tensing, pulsing and getting oh so close. She knew Asami’s cock almost as well as her own, and especially with the black haired girl not even trying, she was definitely assured a victory! Another win for Korra was right around the corner, and she grinned wide as she saw Asami tense up in the early few seconds of an orgasm. “Here we go! Let’s see it, Asami!”

In response, Asami simply stretched a hand forward and pushed a button on the device strapped around Korra’s lap. A sudden whir of activity overtook the Avatar and Korra’s eyes snapped open wide as the device started to buzz, its full potential coming to life and sending the girl into a state of shock. Lifelike suction wrapped around her length and gave her steady pumping while a petal-soft device teased her heavy sack, moving back and forth across her balls to leave her shuddering in delight. And as if that weren’t enough from the spot where the device secured around her back a small lever popped out to reveal a pre-lubricated rod four inches long and one and a half inches thick, one that snapped down in a swift motion and pierced down into Korra’s ass.

Korra was left howling from the sudden flux of motion, from the pumping to the simulated licking, to the steady pistoning the device was giving her ass. It was so overwhelming and so sudden that the Avatar’s body drew in far too much pleasure to process, and soon enough the device started to hum and whir. On the side of the machine there was an empty glass tube that steadily started to fill with white; cum collected from the built-in resevoir that Korra almost instantly flooded with cream. Asami just beamed as she stretched a hand out, unscrewing the tube and holding it aloft, a perfect glass of Avatar cream.

The inventor lifted the tube to her lips and took a long drink, enjoying a few heavy swallows of her lover’s fresh-pumped cum.

“Korra, my love.” She mused, and licked her lips. “This is the taste of victory.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
